Ill Friends 2
by Roxanna123
Summary: Sequel to Ill Friends. Modern, Merlin comes down with cold and gets visited by his best friend, Arthur, who, later, also come down with a cold.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- click'

Merlin groaned as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Last night, he couldn't sleep well. His nose was all stuffed up.

"Merlin," Gaius, Merlin's uncle, called, "Merlin, it's time for school."

Merlin groaned again but got up and coughed into his hand. He got himself dressed and while he was brushing his teeth, Merlin noticed how pale he was.

"Oh crap," said Merlin after spitting out the toothpaste. "Gaius is definitely not going to let me go to school."

As he walked down the stairs, Merlin kept his head low.

"Just act normal," Merlin muttered to himself. "Just act normal."

He sat at his spot at the table and drank some of the orange juice.

"Good morning Merlin," greeted Gaius, setting a plate of eggs in front of Merlin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh," said Merlin, not looking up.

Gaius frowned.

"Is something wrong, my boy?"

Merlin shook his head, still not looking up.

Gaius' frown deepened. He went over to his nephew and felt his forehead.

"You're running a temperature," stated Gaius, removing his hand. "Wait here."

Merlin looked up and saw Gaius go upstairs. He waited a few minutes before he saw Gaius coming back down, carrying a thermometer.

"Gaius," Merlin whined as his uncle pressed the 'on' button on the thermometer. "I'm fine, really."

Gaius didn't say anything as he stuck the thermometer under Merlin's tongue and held it there. Merlin glared at Gaius until the device finally beeped.

"101.4," Gaius read, shaking the thermometer. "You're going to stay at home today and rest."

Merlin looked at him with a shock.

"But Gaius," Merlin protested before he was interrupted.

"No 'but's," said Gaius, holding up a finger to stop Merlin from speaking. "You're staying home today and that's that."

Then, he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of medicine.

"I have a math test today," said Merlin, watching his uncle take out two pills. "Can't I just go to school for that test and then come home and rest then?"

Gaius handed Merlin his medicine.

"No, you are staying here and resting," said Gaius as Merlin took the medicine. "Going to school with a fever will only make it worse."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Gaius stopped him.

"Merlin, nothing you say will make me change my mind," said Gaius. "Now, go back upstairs and change into your pajamas or something else that's comfortable."

Merlin sighed but went back upstairs and did what his uncle had asked of him. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. When he came back downstairs, he saw Gaius talking on the phone.

"Yes, my nephew is sick so I'm taking a couple of days off to take care of him," said Gaius. "Ok, I'll tell him that. Talk to you later Beth, goodbye."

Gaius sighed after he hung up.

"I'm not a child Gaius," said Merlin, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. "I can take care of myself."

"Merlin, what happened last time I let you stay home by yourself while you were sick?" Gaius asked, crossing his own arms.

Merlin winced and let his arms drop to his side.

"I snuck out," Merlin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "and attended school anyway."

"Yes, you did and ended up missing even more days of school because your temperature spiked," said Gaius sternly.

Merlin sighed again.

"Now, you go lay down," said Gaius, pointing to the couch, "and I'll inform the school that you'll be out for a few days."

Merlin nodded and went to the living room while Gaius picked up the phone. Merlin turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before settling on a cartoon.

Merlin sighed once more as he watched the cartoon.

"Today's going to be a long day. A VERY long day indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Merlin was watching the cartoon for about 10 minutes before becoming bored with it.

"Being sick is so bloody boring," Merlin whined.

Then, his phone went off, letting the 17 year old he had a text. He looked at it and saw it was from Arthur.

_Class is starting._

_I know. I'm sick so I'm stuck at home._

After Merlin sent the text, he didn't have to wait more than a minute for a reply.

_Ouch :p_

_Yeah, I hope I don't have that stupid flu that's going around._

_I hope so too. Hey, do want me and Gwen to stop by after school and visit?_

_Let me ask Gaius first._

Merlin knew that Gaius would probably say no to this but he decided to ask either way.

"Gaius, can Arthur and Gwen come over after school?" Merlin called.

Gaius came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"We'll see," said Gaius. "Maybe if your temperature comes down, they can come by and visit for a bit."

Merlin smiled and quickly typed out a response.

_You might be able to if my fever comes down._

_Sweet. Keep us updated. Feel better Merlin._

_Thanks :)_

Merlin put his phone down and looked up at his uncle, who had come over to him.

"I can't wait until school's over," said Merlin, smiling. "Then I get to see my friends."

"If your fever goes down that is," said Gaius, placing a hand on his nephew's forehead.

"Gaius, I'll be fine," whined Merlin, moving away from his uncle.

"Just lay down and get some rest," said Gaius, having Merlin lie down as he covered him with a blanket. "You'll feel better if you do."

"Gaius, I'm not tired," Merlin whined, sitting up.

"You are," said Gaius. "I can tell that you are."

Gaius got Merlin to lay down again and told him to rest. Then, he turned off the TV and went upstairs, probably to clean.

"I'm not tired," said Merlin as his eyes began to close. "I'm not (yawn) tired."

Soon he was asleep.


End file.
